


Coming Home

by threewalls



Category: Nobuta wo Produce
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post Series, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. Future-fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jtriskell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jtriskell).



> Written for jtriskell, who asked for Shuuji and Akira, and the prompt: Green-blue.

The big boss man business suit shouldn't mean he was any less recognisably Akira, not with a SHOCKING aqua tie, even after six months apart. Akira had a soy milk moustache across his upper lip. Rather than more awkward small talk, Shuuji suddenly wanted to kiss him.

When he pulled back, Shuuji realised he was smiling and ducked his head. When he looked up, Akira was still grinning; so was Shuuji.

Maybe this was why his parents had married, though his mother was always travelling. Maybe it was worth it, Shuji thought, to have this feeling of always coming home.


End file.
